percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Hughes
Rachel Maria Hughes is a daughter of Apollo and the second oldest of four children. Appearence Rachel doesn't have a typical daughter-of-Apollo look. She has dark/light brown hair (depends on the lighting) and dark hazel eyes that usually have a green tint, but sometimes a brown or blue color. She doesn't have overly pale or tan skin, and she has a few freckles.She is about 5'3. She almost always wears makeup. She's got quite a few scars as well. She has a small one on her chin, and one on her forehead that she uses her hair to hide. There's a scar on her stomache from a fight she was in, and a few others on her arms and legs from other fights or accidents. Personality Rachel is typically a nice person. She's usually polite to people, and has a lot of morals. However, she tends to get frustrated at people easily, especially if they're doing something rude or annoying (even if they don't necassarily realize it). Though she tries to keep calm during these times, it can sometimes be a little hard. Rachel is, however, very pessimistic at times, and has a low self-confidence, despite her sometimes seemingly arrogant personality. She tends to be a bit of a smartass or disrespectful sometimes to certain people. She would be considered depressed. She doesn't usually express this side, though. She's also very absent-minded, and can get distracted pretty and lost in her own world easily. She's also very protective of the ones she cares about. She's also got a soft spot for small children. History Rachel was born in New Orleans, Louisiana and lived there until she was seven years old, when she moved to Seattle, Washington with her mother and sister Skylar after Hurricane Katrina However, only a few months after this, Skylar, angry over her mother's protectiveness and the change and damage the storm had caused, ran away. Their mother sank into a deep state of depression after this, as Skylar was her (somewhat obvious) favorite. About a month before Rachel turned 14, their mother, obsessed over getting Skylar to come back, decided to send Rachel to a bording school in Colorado in an attempt for her to come back. It was here Rachel found out she was a demigod. WIP Stories State of Mind AU Stories Last Man Standing 'The Questing Organization' TBA The Heroes Organization THO is a questing club Rachel is in. She is the youngest member of the Organization. She is also co-leader. Stories TBA Cause It's Slightly Confusing. Woot. Relationships TBA While I Decide And Rewrite Some Stuff. Yay. Fatal Flaws/Fears 'Fatal Flaws' Absent-minded- '''Though it can be good sometimes, if you're a demigod, it can make you a breathing, unobservant human buffet. '''Indecisiveness- '''Rachel can have a hard time making decisions sometimes, as she is very hesitant to end up chosing something wrong and end up hurting herself or others, or missing opportunities that may have appeared. '''Depression-'''At times, Rachel can become very depressed, effecting the way she acts, talks, and even fights. '''Illness- Different types of cancers and other diseases run in her family. 'Fears' Apiphobia & Vespaphobia-''' Fear of bees and wasps 'Claustraphobia-' Fear of having no escape and being in small, closed spaces Weapons/Possesions '''Hunter's Bow, Arrows, Quiver, ect. Silver dagger SLR Camera that paralyzes the people/creatures it captures and reveals invisible objects. Powers/Abilities/Talents Powers 'Healing ' Rachel can heal people by singing a prayer to Apollo. The more critical the injury or illness is, the harder it is to heal, and takes much more energy. Some diseases or injuries she is unable to fix, and can only heal part of it. 'Biokinesis' Rachel has limited biokinesis, or the ability to change one's anatomy. This allows her to change her appearance to a certain extent, but this can also be helped by light manipulation, as it does not go much farther then changing her eye, hair, and skin color. It also allows her to help heal herself if injured. 'Photokinesis' Rachel possesses photokinesis, or the ability to manipulate light. This allows her to decrease or increase the light in a certain area, as well as the warmth of an area. She can create orbs of light. She can change the color of an object, though the greater the object the more difficult it is. She could also cause someone inparticular to see darkness or extremely bright lights, but only mentally, affecting only those she wants it to see. It can also allow her to create small illusions. 'Precognition' Rachel has a sense of precognition, or knowledge of the future. This is often in the form of dreams, but not always. It usually doesn't give her a full idea or knowledge of the event it tells her about, either. Abilities 'Archery' Being a child of Apollo, Rachel is very good at archery. 'Natural Healer' Excluding her healing powers, Rachel has a natural sense for the medical arts. Talents 'Excels in the Arts' Rachel is very good at art, music, and other forms of the arts. Photography Rachel is good at photography TBC Known Family Father-Apollo Mother-Laura Hughes Half Sister- Skylar Hughes Half Sister- Hannah Peterson Half Sibling- Any other children of Apollo Relationships Immortals TBA Family Laura Hughes (Mother): '''Rachel does not have a good relationship with her mother. When she was little, it was decent, but as she got older (especially after the age of nine) Rachel's dislike for her mother grew very much. '''Skylar Hughes (Half-sister): '''Rachel and her sister were on good/neutral terms until the months before Skylar ran away. Right after she left, Rachel hated her sister but still wished she would come back. Years later, Rachel rarely thought/cared about where her sister might be. '''Hannah Peterson (Half-sister): TBA Apollo: She has never met her father, but is glad that she is the daughter of the god of the arts. However, she can be a little resentful to him at times for leaving. Romance James Wilson: 'Before leaving Minnesota and finding out she was a demigod, Rachel had a crush on James. They were good friends. Other Demigods '''Emma Reed: '''Emma was her best friend before finding out she was a demigod. But after that, with her being with the Hunters and the Heroes Organization, and almost never at camp, they are not as close (but still friends). '''Sean Wilson: '''They're friends, and have been for a long time. They like to talk about music and occasionally books and movies. '''Malcolm Parker: '''They have a brother-sister relationship, and are good friends. ('TBC) Matt Parker: They get along well, but they get annoyed at each other a lot and argue. Lisa Brooks: (TBA) Seth 'Noch: (TBA) TBC Name Rachel, a hebrew name, means the ewe. Marie, also hebrew, means bitter. Her last name Hughes is an irish name, and means Fire. Trivia *She is Hazelcat's self-insertion *She is in the club The Heroes Organization *Though none of this is real, a lot of it is based on real life things. Category:Self-Insertion Category:Greek Demigod Category:Hazelcats Category:Last Man Standing Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Children of Apollo